The Wonderland Diaries
by MamiiChu
Summary: After ten years of looking, Tsuna has finally lost all hope in finding his missing brother, Giotto. Upon finding his journal and reading it, he finds a door in his basement, leading to discover a new world: Wonderland. Caught in the middle of a war between lands, Tsuna must find his brother, and avoid falling for one of the six princes. Can he do it?


**The Wonderland Diaries**

**MamiiChu**

* * *

><p><strong>Rate: T (Minor Violence, some sexual references, also for 'Dera's potty mouth)<strong>

**Warning: Could cause extreme confusion (?), warnings for fluff attacks /many of them/**

**Pairings: TsunaXAll, slight GiottoXAlaude, slight DinoxHibari**

**Note: Enjooooy**

* * *

><p>The moon shone brightly in the sky above Namimori, casting its pure white glow over the city. A short teenage boy hunched over, locking up a cute little pastry shop before turning and walking home. Slung over his shoulder was a black messenger bag, which he clutched protectively. As he passed them on his way home, people greeted him with a smile and kind, affectionate words.<p>

They knew the hardships he had been through, so they tried their best to help the teen through the many obstacles life threw at him as much as they could. Besides, he was such a heart-warming, sweet person. He deserved to be treated well.

The boy reached his house and fumbled with his keys. He picked out the correct silver one and inserted it into the keyhole. Turning, he opened the door and entered his warm home.

"Tsuna~"

The young teenager screamed and dropped his bag onto the floor. A tall blonde man clumsily ran towards him, outstretched arms taking the smaller into a giant bear hug.

"D-Dino-nii!" the boy exclaimed. "Y-You're back!"

The blonde, Dino, pulled back and kissed his forehead. "Of course, Tsuna. I promised I'd be here for your eighteenth birthday, so here I am!"

Tsuna giggled. "You must have had a long flight, Dino-nii. Would you like dinner?"

"I'm fine, I already ate a lot on the plane. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, Haru-san let me eat some of the pie she made, so my tummy is full~" the brown haired boy chimed. "You must be tired, Dino-nii, would you like me to prepare the bath for you?"

"If you would, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded happily, picked up his messenger bag and hopped up the stairs. Dino looked around the living room, and saw a picture placed on the fireplace. He walked over to it and picked it up gently.

"Giotto..." he whispered. "Where the hell are you? We're waiting for you..."

The wind chimes jingled for a moment. Dino placed the picture down and sighed.

"You better be alive...or I'll kick your butt."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Tsuna was testing the water out. He placed his index finger in the tub, and seeing as it was warm, he called Dino up. The blonde peered through the door and smiled.

"Thank you, Tsuna," he said thankfully.

"You're welcome, Dino-nii," Tsuna stood up. "I'll be in the living room, okay?"

"Okay, Tsuna."

Dino ruffled his hair gently as he walked out. The short brunet made his way down the stairs. He went inside the kitchen and took out something from his bag. A brown journal, torn and very old. He walked into the living room with it and sat down on the couch.

"Giotto-nii," Tsuna whispered. "I can finally read it now, right? I'm turning eighteen tomorrow...and tomorrow starts in a few minutes..." He looked towards the clock. 11:59. Even though he desperately wanted to read it at that very moment, he wanted to keep his promise to his older brother.

So he waited.

Once the clock turned to midnight, Tsuna quickly looked throughout the journal, and settled on a page near the middle, one with a slight fold on the top. He traced Giotto's handwriting before beginning to read,

_06/17/XX_

Tsuna's eyes widened. This was the day when his older brother, Giotto, began disappearing for short periods of time. Sometimes it was a few hours, other times a whole day, sometimes for a week or so. He glanced over the page, and began reading again.

_My heart feels extremely guilty after choosing one of the princes... they all seem to be fine with my decision, just as they promised they would... but sometimes I feel as if they harbor resentment towards me._

_Could it just be me?_

_Even with the three queens coming to invade the Kingdom of Hearts, everyone seems laid back. They don't seem worried at all...especially Alaude.. he seems fine in keeping me here... I think he's planning on making me stay for the rest of my life._

_But...what about Tuna-chan? Dino? They need me...I should ask him if they can come live with me here, that way we won't have to suffer anymore, right? I mean, he says he loves me, and he''ll do anything for me, so there won't be any problem, right?_

_I should go check up on Tuna-chan... He might not have fallen asleep yet. I did leave him rather quickly..._

_Well...farewell for journal...May I continue to confide my inner feelings within your pages..._

_Yours forever,_

_Giotto_

The little brunet shut the journal once he heard Dino pop into the living room. The blonde plopped down next to him, and Tsuna hid the journal.

"I feel so much better now!" Dino exclaimed. "Thank you, Tsuna~" He hugged his little brother, nearly smothering him in his bear hugs. Tsuna laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm going to go take a bath now, Dino-nii, and then I'm off to bed, okay?" the tuna stated.

"Okay, Tsuna."

"Good night, Dino-nii."

"Night Tsuna."

The brunet began walking upstairs, when the blonde called his name. Turning around, he said, "Yes, Dino-nii?"

"Happy Birthday," the blonde laughed.

Tsuna giggled. "Thank you, Dino-nii!" He exclaimed, climbing up the stairs. He passed by his room and grabbed his pajamas, placed the journal on his bed, and headed into the bathroom.

He quickly took off his clothes and filled the tub with water, and once he deemed it warm, slipped inside. Tsuna sighed, and dipped his head underwater. Once he came back up, he began washing himself with the new soap Dino had brought earlier.

"Giotto-nii can really write a good story," he said to himself, smiling softly as he remembered his older brother. "But...his story sounds like the story he used to tell me before bed...about the six princes...and the traveler..."

Yes, Giotto had woven a story exactly like that. In his tale, a weary young traveler had stumbled into the land of Hearts. The six handsome princes, sons of the fair Queen of Hearts, Alaude, G, Knuckle, Asari, Lampo, and Daemon, had bumped into him while running away from the castle, and fell in love with the traveler. According to the story, the traveler was told by a pretty young girl that he had to choose one of the six princes, or there would be war between them over his heart.

Tsuna was never able to hear who the traveler had picked, because the night when Giotto was going to tell him, he disappeared. Maybe the journal told him the rest of that story. With that hope, Tsuna finished up his bath quickly and dressed, and ran into his room.

He dumped his dirty clothes in the hamper and jumped onto his bed. Taking the journal, he turned to the last page. Naturally, the ending would be on the last page, right?

_12/19/XX_

_The three queens have invaded the Land of Hearts...they killed the Queen of Hearts...and now, they're going to kill us. My love, Alaude, and I are in hiding with the other princes. Lampo, Knuckle, Asari, G, Daemon, are trying their best to defend our hideout for now...but they aren't holding up. With Elena here, we can only stay here for so long. Hopefully, with her magic, we can escape into another land._

_Dino, Tsunayoshi...if you ever read this, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I knew I shouldn't have opened the door in our basement, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. Maybe I'm still alive, maybe I'm dead, but please know, I will always love you._

_We'll see each-other again._

_I promise._

_Yours forever,_

_Giotto_

Tsuna shut the book. ...Giotto had to be kidding. Honestly, this was a little too unbelievable. He couldn't be...there was absolutely no way...but maybe...Tsuna placed the book in a hidden compartment under his bed. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, almost tripping down them as he sped down. He opened the door leading down the basement, and climbed down the ladder. His bare feet hit the floor, and he immediately began searching for the door.

"Where would a hidden door be...?" He asked.

He searched for another ten minutes, hoping to find something, but he didn't. Tsuna sighed and sat down by a wall. He felt his back hit something metallic when he leaned back, and he winced, turning around and looking for it. His hand ran along the wall until he felt something that felt like a doorknob, and turned it. A door suddenly opened, and he tumbled into it.

"Hiiiiiieeeeee!"

_**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**_

The last thing Tsuna saw were five handsome young man and one teenage boy before he hit his head on something, and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, what have I just written. I dunno. I hope it wasn't too confusing...lol anyways, hope ya enjoyed this. I'll be updating this story and many more once I get my laptop back, soooo hope you'll all hang on until then hehe Well, Happy early New Years bros ^^ Read and review pleeeeaaase?<strong>


End file.
